WINNER
by dannie oranges
Summary: He didn't really feel like he was a stranger. It felt more like he was a friend. A really important friend to me... a friend that I lost. Oneshot.


**.~WINNER~.**

"The name's Lea. Get it memorized."

It was a simple introduction, fast and easy. It didn't even take up to three seconds of time, but...

Strangely, I feel... happy. I couldn't explain it. It was just there. Relief, happiness...

"I'm Sora." I introduced myself. I still couldn't shake off that feeling inside of my chest.

"Ha, nice to meet ya," he smirked. He looked so... very familiar. It's like we've been best friends for a long time. It hurts to think... that I didn't even know him.

_Hey, buddy._

"Nice to meet you, too," I grinned at him, a genuine grin. I wonder where we've met...

_Axel._

"So you're that famous Keyblade wielder," he said out of nowhere, and his curiosity was evident.

_Heh. How's it going?_

"Famous?" I was a little surprised at that. I didn't like to tell anyone about my 'little' journey, and I really didn't like bragging, either.

_I'm good. Still the same. And you...? _

"You heard me right. Famous. You know, everyone knowing about the kid sweeping the world of every single ink of darkness, with a weapon a sword in the shape of a key? Ring any bells?" he made a gesture of shaking an imaginary bell, and his smirk again formed on his face.

_Figures. You haven't changed a bit. Still a zombie, huh?_

"Ah! But, how did you know that-"

_Like you changed, too!_

"That? Well, your supposed _secret adventures_ apparently isn't so secret in any aspects, so it isn't really surprising that many people know about it."

_Heh... I guess. I guess not. Whaddya think?_

"Wh-? Hey!"

_You're still Axel._

And at that, he laughed at me. I don't really get why he did, I don't really see what's so funny about this situation right now. But that feeling... that feeling of familiarity, it welled up in my chest again.

_And you're still Roxas._

He walked toward me, with a smile and an expression on his face that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_Yeah._

Maybe he feels these emotions, too?

_And you're still... my best friend._

"Well, see you around, yeah?" He patted my head, and ruffled my hair a bit, which annoyed me a bit, considering he's a guy I've only met now. But I really...

_... huh._

He didn't really feel like he was a stranger. It felt more like...

_... Heh. I guess not._

It felt more like he was a friend... a really important friend to me.

_Axel..._

A friend that I lost.

_I guess I couldn't really fulfill a promise I... made to myself._

He removed his hand from my head, and his smile remained on his face, but this time, it seemed like it meant something different.

_A promise?_

He was sad.

_Yeah. I promised myself, no matter how many times you run away, I'd always be there to bring you back._

Strangely enough... I felt really sad, too.

_... oh._

"Time for me to RTC," he said, his smile turned to a grin, and in a blink of an eye, that sad emotion that he held on his face was gone.

_Hey, Roxas._

"RTC?" Now I was the curious one. It's like I've heard of it before... like I used to say it, too. Did I...?

_... yeah?_

"Report to the Castle," he defined it to me, with a wave of a hand, a gesture and a tone that told me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

_Take care of yourself out there. Don't be zombie._

"Oh," I mumbled. He started to walk away.

_Oh thanks._

Images started to flash in my mind. Images of three... no, two people. They were blurred, unclear. I couldn't tell... I couldn't focus on who they were. The feelings that came with them... It was overwhelming. But I didn't feel any pain.

_Welcome._

I looked at his retreating figure, and the images from my mind seemed to meld its way to reality...

_And, Axel...?_

Halfway to the exit, he suddenly stopped. He turned his head sideways to look at me, but didn't face me completely.

_Hm?_

"Oh hey, before I forget... this might come in handy throughout your journey," he tossed an envelope to me, and I reached up my hand to catch it just in time.

_Thank you... For everything. And..._

I looked at him curiously, but he just grinned, and turned to completely face me.

_... and?_

And for a moment, I saw a black diamond marking under his eyes. But as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I shook my head, and proceeded opening the envelope. My eyes widened when I laid eyes on the item inside it, and another surge of foreign emotions and memories came into mind...

It was then, that I finally understood.

"Thank you, _Lea_."

_You're still my best friend._

"Anytime, _Sora_."

_That's good to hear._

He finally left, and for some reason, I felt at ease... and somehow, I knew he did, too.

I looked at the item I took from the envelope, and smiled.

Inside, was a posicle stick, with the word _WINNER_ engraved on it.

_***E*N*D***_

**A.N.:**___Hai fanfictioners~ This is my first entry to the KH category, my second oneshot, and my third story! Considering the way I work, or even how I spoil myself, this is a great achievement for me XD  
I finally get to post a new story here again after so long... It feels good, but at the same time, awkward, too.  
ANYWAY! This fic formed itself after I finished 358/2 Days(IT MADE ME SO DEPRESSED D':) and after I watched KH:3DS intro.  
__*****__The RTC here is done on purpose :D  
SO I SHALL STOP HERE WITH THIS BORING A.N._

_**Please leave a review if you liked it~  
THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

**.imm0rtal**


End file.
